Deep question and answer means a technology which can understand languages of human, intelligently identify meaning of a question, and extract an answer to the question from a huge number of internet data.
When a user searches for information using a search engine, the user can obtain abundant internet resources. However, when intention of a query input by the user is ambiguous, results returned by the search engine in the related art are mixed with many contents that are not relevant to the user's intention in most cases. For example, if a user inputs “symptoms of diabetes” to the search engine, the user wishes to acquire early symptoms of diabetes for early warning. However, there are many contents about “middle symptoms and terminal symptoms of diabetes” in the search results. It can be seen that, most contents of the search results do not exactly match contents that the user wishes to search for, because it cannot be determined which period or which group of diabetes symptoms that the user wishes to acquire according to the query input by the user. Thus, the user has to click plentiful webpages to find contents of interest, or even needs to re-search, reducing retrieval efficiency.